Lars O'Ryenne/Equipment
Armour Sets Superconductor Armour: Superconductor Armour is Lars' most revealing armour. This armour enables Lars' body to conduct excess amounts of electricity and avoid damage ot his body. Bussard Ramset: Bussard Ramset is Lars' most expensive and most intricate armour set. Lars rarely uses this armour set in spite of its effectiveness in battle due to the fact that he has to pay a skilled mechanic to repair this armour should it get damaged. The armour set is a full-body plate armour with a gunlance and an inverted shield; all three of which are connected through thick cables. The armour set enables Lars to absorb massive amounts of incoming magic energy and fire it right back at the opponent. The inverted shield creates and magical field of sorts that draws in magic energy into the shield, through the armour and into the gunlance to be fired back out in the form of either pure fire or pure Etherion. Sea Cryptid Armour: This is Lars' strangest looking armour as it causes Lars to look like a mermaid. This armour enables Lars to hold his breath for up to 45 minutes and swim at speeds up to 70 miles per hour. Weight Armour: THis armour set is Lars' heavies armour set; so heavy to the point where Lars is completely unable to move around in it. Lars uses this armour mainly to assist in his movement on the battlefield. Requipping this armour mid motion causes Lars to slow down, meaning that the armour pieces act as a "brake" of sorts. Individual Weapons Heartstopping Rattler: '''The Heartstopping Rattler is Lars' favourite weapon in terms of design and function. It is also his best weapon in terms of lethality due to the powerful neurotoxin this weapon secretes. A trigger t the handle causes the blade to "Puff up" as individual scales on the blade swivel and rattle violently cutting whatever gets too close. It responds to Lars' ability to control his anger by rattling more violently. '''Fire Drake Pike: Fashioned from premium quality Fire Drake Pegasi materials, This pike utilizes the element of Fire andcan also act as a means of drawing in Fire Magic as a form of defense. Doing so can also enhance its magical offensive properties. Its slashes are sharp and hot enough to cut through the densest of armour. Lightning Drake Pike: Fashioned from premium quality Lightning Drake Pegasi materials, this pike utilizes the element of Lightning and can also act as a lightningrod to draw in the aforementioned elemental magic as a means of defense or to supplement the weapon's offensive capabilities. It has the added effect of shooting lightning at the opponent while retaining its usefulness as a melee weapon, making it a well-balanced and versatile weapon. Luminaria: 'A beautiful Sword and SHield set fashioned from Royal Lamiatona materials, this weapon utilizes the element of water and allows for a solid defensive stance against water-based attacks while delivering devatating blows with slashed made of pressurized water-blades that come out of the glowing rust-red sword. ' ''' '''Abyssal Edge: '''A weapon formed from a monster said to only live in the deepest reaches of the ocean, this Longsword is an all-out offensive stance using both Water and Lightning Magic. The eye in the sword's hilt is said to still be alive, judging every movement of the welder. '''Helix-Blade Hammer: A marvel of both design and function, this hammer is light, yet strong and sturdy. The blades on the edge of the hammer are constantly rotating, allowing the user to deal additional cutting damage while inflicting blunt damage. It has no element to harness... because it doesn't need one. Chained Underworld Cleaver: '''An alluring greatsword with a metallic black and blue sheen, this weapon is covered in chains said to contain the weapon's true power. It harnesses the element of Darkness and Fire to truly split hell wide open. It can channel the power of curses and use them to enhance the innate properties of this weapon. This in turn grants the user a sufficient defense against many types of curses. Armour Pieces '''Spring Greaves: Jet Greaves: Hooking Gauntlets: Arms Additional Prosthetic arms that Lars uses in combat Requip Arm: '''Upon losing his arm, Lars' ability to requip weapons and armour was stunted ont he left side of his body. to compensate, Lars uses a special arm that channels requip magic, allowing Lars to requip weapons as if he had never lost his arm. '''Railgun Arm: This arm enables lars to shoot out energized and condensed erthernano particles. The main spell is known as Two Layered Magic Circle: Etherion Railgun. '''Chain Arm: '''This allows Lars to summon multiple chains with barbed tips that allow for tethering to out-of-reach places or for binding monsters. '''Bussard Transfer Arm: '''A specialized arm made specifically to work in tandem with his Bussard Ramset, This arm allows for additional magical storage when absorbing the magic of head-on attacks using the shield of the aforementioned armor set.